


Supermassive Black Hole

by whatfandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut, Songfic, handjobs, supermassive black hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's driving when Supermassive Black Hole, the song that makes him go wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/songfic I wrote in like twenty minutes to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

The moment the first note played through the speakers of the car Dan knew he wouldn’t be staying in his seat for very long. It was like Matt Bellamy fucking whispered in his ear.

 

> “Oh baby don’t you know I suffer?
> 
> Oh baby can you hear me moan?
> 
> You caught me under false pretenses
> 
> How long before you let me go?”

 

He shot a glance to Phil, who was smirking just as much as he was. He knew just as well that Dan was going to pull over and climb right into his lap to make out with him.

 

> You set my soul alight
> 
> You set my soul alight
> 
>  
> 
> (You set my soul alight)
> 
> Glaciers melting in the dead of night
> 
> And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

 

Just thinking about this song could drive Dan wild. He stared in front of him, there weren’t any cars around for miles. It was nearing 3 in the morning, they wanted to drive, to get away for a while. Just for a day. A day to themselves. They were adults, they could do things like this.

 

> I thought I was a fool for no one
> 
> Oh baby I’m a fool for you
> 
> You’re the queen of the superficial
> 
> And how long before you tell the truth

 

“That’s it,” he muttered quietly before pulling the car over to the side of the road. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped right into Phil’s lap, just like they both knew would happen.

 

“‘Bout time.” Phil smirked, putting his hands on Dan’s hips.

 

“Shut up,” Dan breathed before bunching Phil’s shirt up and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

> You set my soul alight
> 
> You set my soul alight
> 
>  
> 
> (You set my soul alight)
> 
> Glaciers melting in the dead of night
> 
> And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

 

“You do, Phil…” He rolled his hips into Phil’s. Phil was just as hard as Dan was. “You set my soul alight.”

 

Phil smirked against his boyfriend’s lips. He tightly grabbed Dan’s ass, making Dan whimper and buck his hips into Phil’s. They set a rhythm to the music with their hips. They were both achingly hard when Dan pulled his lips away to whisper,

“Lube… Is it- um… In the backseat?”

 

“No time- fuck…” Phil rocked his hips harder onto Dan’s. “Too close… Come ‘ere.”

 

Phil grabbed Dan by the shirt and pulled him close. Their mouths fell into easy motions; tongues sliding next to each other, small moans and gasps littered their kisses. Phil hardly had time to unbuckle Dan’s jeans and push them off just enough to reach his cock, before he was throwing his head back and gasping out Dan’s name. Phil Lester, a 27 year old man, had just come in his pants.

 

Dan came soon after, with Phil’s hand on his cock. He arched his back and tried not to scream Phil’s name.

They pulled each other close. It didn’t matter that it was a hot in the car and they were both sticky and sweaty, they wanted each other, in every way possible. They wanted to hold each other close and share lazy kisses and have sex on every surface they could. They were young and in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dan and Phil are doing the radio show when a caller requests this song" -anon prompt

“We’re gonna have a few more caller requests before we leave,” Dan spoke brightly and clearly into the Radio 1 microphone. Dan half looked over to Phil, smiling, so he was a little in love with the man on his left. The caller was patched through and the sound of a high pitched voice filled their ears,

“Hello!” They both said brightly, Phil continuing with,

“How’re you today? What’s your name?”

“My name is Rye.” The caller answered.

“What an original name!” Dan laughed.

“So, what have you been up to today, Rye, with an original name,” Phil teased Dan, looking half over to him.

“I have my A-level exams in a few weeks actually. I’ve just been revising all day, which is quite boring.” Rye laughed into the phone.

“That actually is the worst. A-levels were the worst. What song can we play for you to help you study, then?” Phil asked, intrigued.

“Could you please play Supermassive Black Hole by MUSE?”

Phil only paused half a beat and Dan’s breath only caught slightly.

“Of course!” They both said simultaneously with bright smiles, hiding their smirks as their minds raced with images of nights fucking to that very song.

“It was lovely speaking to you and good luck on your A-levels!” Dan told the caller before hanging up the phone and starting the song. Dan shifted from his left to right foot uncomfortably, his jeans filling-out uncomfortably tight suddenly. Phil watched Dan carefully, biting down hard on his lower lip. He mentally undressed Dan as Dan looked anywhere, but Phil. He was 22 years old, could he still cum his pants by only a look from his boyfriend and a song? Dan was pretty sure he couldn’t, but if he could this was definitely going to be the time he found out. Matt Bellamy, once again, was whispering the lyrics into his ears.

> _You set my soul alight_
> 
> _You set my soul alight_
> 
> _(You set my soul alight)_
> 
> _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Dan shot a quick glance to Phil, smirked then said,

“The second we get home, babe.” If they were lucky and didn’t end up in the middle of no where, grinding on each other like teenagers again.


End file.
